


Confound Bond

by raggedyhour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyhour/pseuds/raggedyhour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're reading this, seriously thank you so much. This literally means so much to me that you're actually reading mY writing. oh god. </p><p>Full credit to @deans.memoryfoam on Instagram for the idea. Thank you so much ily.</p><p>Feedback is awesome. For real. It's amazing. You should do that. If you get through it. ha. ok bye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Illegal Fireworks & Getting Shitfaced

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, seriously thank you so much. This literally means so much to me that you're actually reading mY writing. oh god. 
> 
> Full credit to @deans.memoryfoam on Instagram for the idea. Thank you so much ily.
> 
> Feedback is awesome. For real. It's amazing. You should do that. If you get through it. ha. ok bye.

 

The cringe-worthy clang of the school bell echoed through the corridor as the students slowly dispersed into their bleak classrooms. Dean Winchester, slammed open the double doors of the school. His thick, leather boots thumped along the ugly grey floor of the school halls, as if creating invisible footprints, seen to no one. The hall was empty by the time he made it to his locker, save a single sheet of paper, rattled by Dean’s entrance. He sighed, picking out his books slowly, lingering to check if he hadn’t forgotten anything, in no hurry to get to English. Mr Henriksen was a dick. Well most of his dick-like qualities were triggered by Dean himself.

 

 It was what sounded like a long string of choked ‘shits’ that made Dean turn on his heels, his locker slamming shut behind him. He saw the anxious sounding boy jump slightly and their eyes locked onto each other. Dean’s bright green orbs latched onto ones that encased the blue ocean.

 

He’d seen him around before…

 

Novak?

 

Always in too-big jackets or knit sweaters. He was quiet, didn’t really involve himself with the shit storms of gossip that spiralled around the school.

 

 Dean breathed in, holy shit, this guy’s eyes were an insanely piercing blue. Dean knew it was rude to stare but damn. He wore black glasses that sat planted on the tip of his nose, he lifted his hand to push them up absently. Oh but the hair, oh God. A tousled black mop sticking up in all directions, that could be described than no other than sex-hair. It was almost endearing, almost made Dean want to smooth it out himself. Almost. 

 

—

 

“Castiel? Right?” His voice was a low rasp.

 

Oh.

 

Castiel’s eyes snapped away from Dean’s as he swept over the rest of him instead. He had a hard jawline, all of his features were chiseled and just… gorgeous. Brown lace up boots, dark jeans, and a black t-shirt under a leather jacket that made Castiel blush when he caught himself peeking at the hard pronounced lines of his shoulders and torso.

 

Oh. It was Dean Winchester. Castiel wasn’t very keen on the concept of ‘gossip’. That it’s none of anyone’s damn business what one should get up to. But sometimes he just couldn’t escape the blabbering mouth of his twin sister. According to a passionate one-way discussion he barely payed attention to, Dean Winchester was quite the ‘lady killer’.

 

Cas wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face. But Dean was leaning against the metal of his locker, eyes still sweeping over every inch of Cas. Cas nodded before giving a brief smile, but he was still unable to move, as if the other boy had cast a spell on him. Shit he was late. Dean smirked and stalked down the corridor leaving a puzzled and extremely late Castiel in the midst.

 

—

 

Blue eyes. Almost electric. A whirlpool, swirling-

 

“Winchester! What in God’s name are you doing? Sleeping with your eyes open?” Mr. Henriksen snapped.

 

Dean head spun to meet his English teacher’s face rather than the whitewashed walls.

 

“Mr. Winchester, did you not take any damn notes from his class?”

 

“Uh.. Yes sir” Dean lied as he feverishly flipped through his notes for previous scrawls as a cover up. The bell sounded signalling the end of class he quickly jumped up out of his seat, ducking away from Henriksen and moving to blend with the crowd around him. Abandoning his English teacher and his angry eyebrows.

 

—

 

Green eyes. 

 

All the vibrant hues of the rainforest, shining.

 

“Cas..Castiel.. brother…brethren?” Anna attempted as she waved a single hand in front of his face.

 

“Huh what sorry?” Castiel nearly snorted as he was swung back into reality.

 

 

He glanced around the cafeteria to find Dean’s eyes trained straight on him before winking and flicking his attention back to an animated story Jo Harvelle seemed to be telling. He nearly choked on his water, thank god he didn’t because that would’ve been embarrassing. Probably send Dean running for the hills.

 

“Godammit, did you not hear anything I just said?”

 

“Probably not” Cas offered as he slid from the cafeteria bench with an exaggerated smile. 

 

“Jo Harvelle’s party at nine tonight, we’re going” Anna huffed.

 

Cas grumbled, he wasn't really the life of the party, much less even showing up at them. He'd rather be home, listening to music or marathoning star trek or something.

 

But he was considering certain possibilities.

 

—

 

“What the hell is with you Winchester?” Meg Masters drawled

 

They were gathered around Dean’s car in the school parking lot.

 

“You’re all quiet and shit”

 

“What? Nothing. What are you talking about? Nothing” He blurted out leaning against the door of the Impala.

 

“Hold on, I must consult- JO! WHAT’S UP WITH DEAN?” She called

 

 Jo stubbed her cigarette under her boot, stepping closer to Dean. Her eyes lowering to slits in mock contemplation.

 

“Yes, Masters. I do believe something is up”

 

“What? Shut up.” Dean retorted.

 

“There’s someone isn’t there?”

 

“No…”

 

Silence.

 

Jo immediately snapped her head around to Meg who had done the same.

 

“ASH!” they called in unison.

 

Dean rolled his eyes as Ash tumbled off the hood of the car, not before placing his laptop in an adequately safe spot. 

 

“Ladies?” He smoothed his mullet.

 

Meg took an over-dramatised deep breath. “We believe Dean has a little something something for a special someone”

 

“Yes” Ash said.

 

“What the fuck Ash? Yes?” Dean glared at him.

 

“He has spoken. What’s she-” Jo began

 

Dean’s expression changed slightly, though still twisted in a scowl.

 

“oOOh” it’s a HE” Meg exclaimed

 

Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

 

“Hmm…I don’t know, Jo do you think it was that Novak kid Dean was staring at in the cafeteria?”

 

“Shut up. All of you”

 

They stumbled around the Impala laughing and shouting, pissing Dean off with every sound they made.

 

 

“Oh Dean, you innocent little flower. We know exactly what’s up” Meg smirked.

 

“You.” His finger outstretched in an unmannerly gesture. “Shut your face and get in the car”

 

—

 

 Cas banged on the bathroom door with a fist

 

“ANNA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE”

 

“Jesus, brother, calm it right down” Gabriel said with a laugh.

 

“Castiel Novak, everyone knows you can never be too late to a party”

 

Gabriel nodded with his eyes closed.

 

Castiel sighed and flopped down on his bed to listen to some music.

 

Minutes later Anna exited the bathroom, clearing her throat.

 

“How do I look, brothers?”

 

She was wearing a black dress and her flaming red hair was a shower of ringlets around her face.

 

Cas placed a finger on his chin, trying his hardest not to grin

 

“Well, first of all that dress is a little shor-“

 

“You know what? Let’s just go” Anna said, cutting him off as she thwacked him over the head lightly.

 

Cas chuckle and ducked out the door with a light push from Gabe.  

 

—

 

Dean was standing on a chair, perilously close to tipping over. Great, death by party decorating.

 

“Dean-o! Would you mind chucking these vases into a cupboard. Don’t want them smashing my mum’s shit to pieces. But don’t actually ‘chuck’ the-”

 

“Jo. I got it” He smiled.

 

She extended a hand to help him down but he just snorted and jumped down from the chair with a smirk.

 

“So.. I hear Anna Novak will be making an appearance tonight”

 

Meg’s head poked out from behind a wall at the name. 

 

“God. Where the hell did you come from?” Dean said

 

“Yep Dean, It’s time to make your move, grasshopper” Ash called out from where he was fixing up the stereo. 

 

Dean made an indignant noise, handing the mix of songs he made for the party to Ash.

 

She smirked “So? Are you going to talk to him,”

 

“I don’t know. Okay guys? I don’t know,” He said frantically, relieved to hear the sound of the doorbell.

 

—

 

Gabe pulled up round the block. It was already dark. It wasn’t hard to find Jo’s place. What with the music booming in the otherwise silent street. 

 

“Move your legs Cas, it'll get you closer to the house,” Gabe scoffed sarcastically.  

 

Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house.

 

He grunted, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

When they entered, it was full of people, milling about, dancing, the music blaring. Well at least it was good music Cas consoled. 

 

He soon lost his siblings in the crowd and he was left alone, leaning against a pillar. 

 

He was lost in the music, tapping his foot to the beat. Lips following the music but not quite making any sound. 

 

“Caaaas!” Anna sung behind him as she handed him a cup.

 

He turned and saw his sister, already looking tousled. He frowned and swirled the liquid around. It was alcohol, or apple juice but he decided it wasn't the latter given where they were. 

 

She dragged him over to the dance floor

 

“What are you doing? You know I can’t dance,”

 

“Shhh just let go, brother,”

 

Cas laughed and he started to rock his body to the music, periodically taking sips of his beer which assisted him in not acting like a stick was up his ass.

 

—

 

Dean turned, slowly drinking in all that was happening around him. He spotted Gabriel Novak by a beer keg swarmed by a chanting mass of high schoolers. He saw Ash manning the dj, Meg had lured some guy to the couch, Jo was hurrying about with cups and empty chip bowls. He considered helping her until his eyes fell the dance floor. He saw him on the floor with his sister. Swaying to the music with a beer in hand, grinning. Dean couldn’t help but stare. He was mesmerised by the way his hips moved, his hair.

 

—

 

Castiel took another calculated sip of his beer, laughing for no apparent reason.

 

He looked around, sighing when he saw Gabriel in the far corner of the room. Then he saw Dean. Leaning against the same pillar, his arms crossed over his chest staring at him. This time it was Cas’ turn to wink, so he did. He smirked when he saw his mouth open slightly as he blinked.

 

Anna, sick of dancing, dragged Cas to the couch where she threw an arm around him.

 

“Castiel Novak, did I just catch you winking and Dean Winchester?” She inquired.

 

He stayed silent pushing his sister playfully.

 

“Cas, he’s bad news,”

 

Cas huffed. “Jesus, Anna.”

 

“What? It’s all around Cas.”

 

“Anna.”

 

“No listen Castiel, all the rumours say he has had more one night stands a fucking horny trucker at a strip club,”

 

“Rumours aren’t always true,” He said.

 

Cas didn’t know why he was defending this guy. He knew nothing about him.

 

“People are saying he has some sort of STD now, so that’s why he’s not as popular here as he is among his hotshots or whatever the fuck”

 

“Anna, you listen to me. Stop believing everything you hea-”

 

Castiel was interrupted when a loud mumble of low ooo’s echoed in the general area of the living room. 

 

Anna gave him an apologetic look and got up to see what kind of shit had risen. Cas soon followed after exhaling deeply. 

 

Everybody was crowded in a tight circle, attentive. 

 

“What’s the matter you worthless sod?” Crowley spat as he extended his hands to give Dean a rough push making him hit the table behind him with the force.

 

“Nothing, jackass” Dean snapped back, his eyes blazing.

 

“Well it seems to me, Dean Winchester that you are quite the womaniser, lady killer, man-whore whatever you please” His british accent sounded strong among the crowd of Americans.

 

Ash removed his headphones and cut the music.

 

“Rumours, Crowley. You should know better” Dean said with a smirk.

 

“Oh but I don’t think they are mate. Word has it you have a embarrassingly bad case of crabs eh?”

 

Dean blinked, his long lashes creating shadows on his cheeks in the dim light. 

 

His face was impassive but his eyes betrayed his calm sheen. 

 

That’s when Crowley stepped forward again, this time his hand balled into a fist. Castiel watched as it swung and connected with Dean’s face with a groan. 

 

 

“What the fuck is your problem man?” He rasped.

 

“You, it’s that simple” his tone was condescending and his shoulders were drawn up, his hands outstretched in a ‘dunno’ gesture.

 

That’s when Dean lost it, his hand flew to strike his opponent in the gut, Crowley tried to retaliate by pushing him back but Dean was too swift. Dean swept his foot out behind him making him lose balance and drop to the floor. He didn’t hesitate to grab him in a head lock, twisting his opponent's arms behind his back.

 

Crowley’s choked sounds were satisfying but Dean released him anyway and pushed him on to the floor, kicking him lightly on his back with the toe of his boot.

 

He was breathing heavily now. 

 

Quite abruptly he turned on his heel and pushed past the dispelling crowd, hauling open the glass door, not bothering to close it behind him.

 

—

 

It was cold out but Dean didn’t care. He needed some place to cool down, pun not intended. He realised that his nose was bleeding and simply wiped it with the sleeve of his jacket. He breathed out watching as it transformed into mist. He bent down to sit down on a stack of hard, red bricks, staring up into the dark midnight sky.

 

He heard the door slide open and shut again.

 

“Jo. Not now”

 

He heard footsteps and the clearing of a throat too masculine to be female.

 

Dean looked up to see Castiel. Standing under one of the patio lights, illuminating only part of his face. He was fixated by the way it cast shadows over him, making his eyes burn a little brighter, making his cheekbones sharper.

 

He watched as he walked to sit next to Dean on the bricks.

 

“You’re bleeding” Castiel said in a small voice.

 

“I don’t doubt it, man”

 

Castiel gave him a small smile.

 

“Is it true?”

 

Dean’s head snapped to stare at Castiel. He hadn’t noticed before how pink and full his lips were.

 

“Is what?” 

 

“You know what,” he said with a pointed glance.

 

“Ye-no.”

 

“Ye-no? What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

 

 

 

Dean laughed “It means that yes, the things people said about me going on my... adventures aren't true and no I do not have an STD”

 

 

“Why? Why would you make up those things?”

 

“I don’t know Cas”

 

Castiel smiled as a warm feeling crept up inside at the nickname.

 

“I was hanging out with Ash and we were sort of wasted. Joking around, you know? One thing led to another and then this massive ass shitstorm of boots up and I’m in the middle of it” He looked down ashamed.

 

“Hey, It'll pass okay? Plus that Crowley guy is one snarky son of a bitch”

 

Dean looked up to let his eyes meet Castiel’s. He laughed. Really laughed, out loud. 

 

His eyes lighting up, not with anger but happiness.

 

“Too right,” He nodded.

 

“Still bleeding” Cas repeated.

 

With a moments hesitation Cas reached out dragging a thumb across Dean’s brow to wipe away some of the blood, careful not to touch were he was cut.

 

Dean watched Castiel’s face, his every move. The concentration and care he applied to such an effortless task. He didn’t mind when his hand lingered, he even leaned into the touch. 

 

They moved closer, their faces inching slowly towards each other.

 

Cas observed the light dusting of freckles on Dean's nose he hadn't noticed from a distance. 

 

Dean’s breath mixed with Cas’.

 

It was cold but Dean didn’t care because it seemed the heat the two were emitting was enough to last a lifetime.

 

A loud boom reverberated through the silence, springing them apart. The sky was no longer black but full of vibrant reds, blues and oranges. Soaring and exploding in a shower of ambient sparks. Fireworks, and they were beautiful. Cas was beautiful, Dean thought as he watched his glasses reflect the majestic spectacle.

 

“This is all Ash. Is it even legal?” he muttered and Cas laughed burying his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

 

Castiel's hand was now settled on Dean's thigh, and he couldn't feel the cold, only Cas fitted next to him perfectly. 

 

What the hell. he thought and draped an arm around him pulling him close.

 

—

 

They watched the fireworks together, Dean massaging slow circles into Cas' hip, his sweater had risen.

 

“Woah dude! Get up for a second.”

 

“Way to ruin the moment” he said with a chuckle as he lifted himself up, using Dean's chest as leverage.

 

Dean lifted the hem of Castiel’s sweater and he nearly jumped back in surprise.

 

“Jesus, public stripping already. Wow Dean.” Cas laughed.

 

“Shut up. Your t-shirt. Zeppelin?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“My fucking favourite, I’m keeping you” he stated

 

“Hot, and has a good taste in music. I can work with this” Cas chuckled.

 

Dean smiled. It was likely he could too.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Ash's Feet & Wandering Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I'm really sorry for not posting, things have been busy but I'm currently working on chapter 3 which will be up soon, hopefully..
> 
> Also apologies for the super short chapter.
> 
> lmao there's probably a bajillion typos & such sorry
> 
> :))

Dean startled awake, his eyes snapping wide to be greeted with a foot hovering above his face and an unpleasant odour.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ASH. Ash that’s nasty” he gagged as he shuffled into a sitting position attempting to escape the wrath of his friend’s feet.

 

A loud roar of laughter came from him and Dean hissed as brought a hand up to his forehead, groaning.

 

Ash’s laughter ceased and they both jumped as Jo entered the living room dragging the vacuum behind her and dumping it against the couch.

 

The house was trashed, plastic cups crumpled in every corner, chip crumbs on the carpet.

 

His attention diverted to a thud as a figure rolled unceremoniously off the couch.

 

“I’m here. Everybody calm down” Meg said, deadpan.

 

“Once again I have to ask, where the hell did you come from” Dean said, pointing his finger. 

 

“ALRIGHT _GANG_. LET’S CLEAN THIS SHITHOLE UP” she yelled.

 

“Jesus, woman. Unnecessary,” he mumbled, wincing at the splitting pain in his head as Jo flung a garbage bag at his chest without a word.

 

“You standing around is unnecessary, get to work!”

 

“Wait, what about Ash? Why am I suddenly the fucking maid” He countered.

 

Jo sighed 

 

“Because-” she started

 

“Because the DJ, my brother” Ash interrupted, smirking.

 

“Whatever” Dean grumbled throwing a plastic cup at his back.

 

“So,” Meg began “How was _Mr. Novak_?”

 

_Fuck. Cas._

 

“What? Nothing. Nothing happened” He blushed and immediately hated himself for making himself sound like he was lying when in reality, _nothing happened_. Oh God.

 

“Oh really?” Jo contradicted

 

“We’re just friends okay?”

 

“ _Friends_ don’t cuddle under fireworks and eye sex each other to insanity” Meg threw back.

 

“Shut up” Dean choked out, getting defensive. 

 

Meg shrugged and walked out of the room leaving the vacuum untouched only to return with a pair of earmuffs. 

 

They laughed and the roar of the vacuum amplified in the room.

 

He began to shovel all the-God-knows what into the colossal black bag.

 

—

 

Cas rolled out of bed, stumbling to bathroom, kicking at the bedsheets when they dragged along with him.

 

The carpet transitioned to the cool tiles of the bathroom and he stopped to study his reflection in the mirror. His hair refusing to smooth out, he exhaled, his breath ghosting over the mirror. He looked away and began to strip, stepping into the shower. Castiel felt the cool cascade of water against his back as it ricochet against the shower walls. Washing away the grit of last night, failing to take thoughts of green eyes and a leather jacket with it.

 

“CAS” Anna shouted against the door, startling him.

 

“Hurry up man!” She said with a bang of her fist.

 

Castiel quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the door and Anna’s face twisted into a smirk.

 

“You haven’t stopped thinking about him have you?”

 

“I- What? I don’t understand” but he did.

 

He quickly ducked out of the way, ignoring Anna’s laughter.

 

—

 

Monday came quickly, which meant school. Dean’s let out an inflated groan as he made his way to the bathroom, his eyes slits from the white light. Dean felt pissed, because he hadn't been able to get those stupid blue eyes out of his fucking head. Dean hadn't talked to Castiel since Friday night. Hell, they hadn't even exchanged numbers.

 

He huffed out a breath as he neared his brothers door. He thought about a low knock and a whisper but he didn't feel like whispering or low knocks so instead he banged open the door

 

“Rise and shine Sammy!” he damn near yelled.

 

His brother twisted and groaned in his sheets

 

“Seriously, sleeping beauty, we’re gonna be late” he said slapping him softly“Grab your shit, I’ll make breakfast”

 

“Why in God’s name are you in such a good mood, Dean, It’s Monday” Sam said with an arm draped across his eyes.

 

 

 

With a smirk he padded into the kitchen and pulled out two cereal bowls, grabbing the Lucky Charms. Sam always complained about this specific cereal. Something about vast and unhealthy amount of sugar in the blood stream but Dean didn't care, because they sure as hell tasted good.

 

“Dude, where’s my other sock?” Sam said through his teeth  


Dean snorted

 

“What the fuck are you hissin’ at me for? How should I know? Sit-down and eat your lucky charms”

 

With another groan Sam was forced to hastily consume the lucky charms as they were getting late.

 

As Dean skulled his coffee he noticed Sam had the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

 

“What?” He asked, his eyes narrowing.

 

“Oh nothing” Sam said between spoonfuls “Just, who are you thinking about?”  


“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Dean. Common.” He said still grinning, his eyes condescending.

 

“Shut up” Dean choked as he made a beeline for the door.

 

Dean was nervous because there was no escape from his brother’s harrowing questions. So as they sat in the impala he turned the volume up as high as he could and threw a leering grin at Sam before starting the ignition.

 

When they arrived at school, Dean gave Sam a brief hug, before hitting his head lightly earning a punch in the arm in return.

 

For once, Dean wasn’t late. And to be completely honest he had no fucking clue of how to approach or even talk to Castiel. 

 

 

As Dean unlocked his locker his head was a flurry of thoughts, though mostly _Shitshitshit_ or _I am so screwed._

 

“Hello, Dean”

 

“Jesus Christ” Dean jumped banging a fist on his locker “You need to make more sound when you move, man”

 

Castiel chuckled.

 

Dean’s heart began to race but he licked his lips and tried to act as cool as possible.

 

—

 

Castiel was nervous, but he tried not to let it show as he neared Dean. 

 

The way Dean startled made a strange warmth spread across his chest.

 

Then the only thing Cas could look at was Dean’s tongue as it dragged across his bottom lip. The simple act looked damn near pornographic but Castiel tried not to think of that.

 

He pulled his eyes away from the other boy’s lips and look at him instead. 

 

“Um, After School. Do you think we could hang out?” He asked “Only if you wanted to, I mean-”

 

“Yeah. Yeah sure.” Dean said with a warm smile “My place at four?”

 

“Sounds good” Cas said returning the smile as the bell rang.

 

 


End file.
